Act Of Deceit
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: Ezra Fitz is a detective charged with the task of finding the truth behind a string of murders in Rosewood, PA. There he meets Aria Montgomery, a broken yet beautiful girl, who is seemingly the girl of his dreams. But what will happen when he finds out she is hiding quite a few secrets of her own? (Previously on CoffeeCreamer's account, taking over the story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So if you read this story on CoffeeCreamer's account, y'all know that she can no longer keep on writing it so I'm taking over. We both came up with the story and planned parts of it a while back, so we both have an idea of how it would turn out. The first 1st chapter was written by her, and the second, I helped write. I transferred them to my account. If you haven't read it before, please read and review! I'll try to write the next chapter shortly. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL.**

Ezra stared absentmindedly at the computer screen. Not even the bright colors of it broke him out of his little world. He couldn't think clearly. He was beyond both mentally and physically exhausted. The past month, they'd been assigned to get to the bottom of a kidnapper rolling around the Philadelphian streets. Now, finally, his team had been able to capture the middle aged man who'd been responsible for so many disappearances. Ezra was only glad that this man would spend the rest of his life in jail, away from all of Philadelphia's residents. Just as he was taking a very much needed drink of his coffee, a voice behind him startled him.

"Ezra, can I please talk to you in my office?"

Ezra set his mug down, following behind the older man. What did he want? Had he done something wrong?

"Take a seat." Mr. Burke ordered.

"Yes sir." He nervously replied.

"Ezra, don't be nervous." He simply said.

Ezra returned a small nod.

" I'm not sure you were informed, but two people were killed down in Rosewood yesterday afternoon. Their bodies were found in an abandoned warehouse, just a little outside Rosewood."

"Yes, the email came in this morning. He was the Mayor and one of Rosewood's wealthiest people, and the other was a boy of about sixteen, correct?."

"Yes." He paused.

"You see, we have almost no information on what happened. Two of Rosewood's policemen, were only able to find the dead bodies. No murder weapon, nothing. Their team is still looking and trying to find information on any evidence left behind."

"Ok." Ezra nodded.

"I have a job for you. I want you to get to the bottom of this." He said, as he drank from his cup.

"Me?" He asked in disbelief. "But sir, you said so yourself that there isn't much we can go off from."

"I know. But you have demonstrated you are one of best detectives i've ever seen, in the short time you have worked here. I know you can do this."

"Do they at least have any idea on who may have done it?"

"None at all. Mr. Dilaurentis was a well known man throughout Rosewood. He knew everyone and everyone knew him. He wasn't a saint, so he definitely had enemies out there. As for the boy, his killer must be the same one. His family was associated with the Dilaurentis family, they were family friends. What I'm concluding is that whoever this killer is, wanted to get to Dilaurentis first, but the boy intervened which resulted in both being killed."

"I'm sorry sir, but that's still not much information." Ezra explained. "How can I figure it out? I'm still so new to this."

"I trust you Ezra. I've seen the work you've done, you put your all into an investigation and always get to the very bottom of it. This is just like all those other times. Sure, we're lacking a lot of information, but they're running the autopsies tomorrow. We'll gain more information from that."

"So what exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to move down to Rosewood for a while. I already have everything ready for you to transfer down there. There, you'll be able to work with them. They'll give you ideas or information that might be beneficial to this investigation. But you're in charge Ezra. I've assigned this especially to you and want you to put one hundred and ten percent into it."

"You want me to move down to Rosewood?"

"Yes, but only for the time of this investigation. It will be better if you're there all the time, that way you'll know everything going on, you'll be able to slowly gather information which will lead us to the identity of the killer."

"ok." Ezra nodded. "I just don't understand why Rosewood police can't do it."

"It was Kenneth Dilaurentis, not just Mayor, but also the wealthiest man in Rosewood. His family wants answers, and Rosewood PD, needs help."

"I see." Ezra sighed. "I'm not sure if I can do it." He confessed.

"Of course you can." He assured. "So can I count you in?"

Ezra ran his sweaty hands through his hair. This would make his parents proud. It would be a great step into his career. If he was able to find the killer, his name would be high up in the boards. It was an excellent opportunity.

"I'll do it." Ezra finally said. "When do I start?"

Mr. Burke gave him an assuring smile, before going into detail about this investigation.

* * *

Aria stared at her reflection. Who was that girl staring back at her? Just a few weeks ago, two to be exact, she was still that artsy outgoing beautiful girl she'd always been, but now, as she stared deeply into her eyes, all she saw was pain and anger. She was about ten pounds lighter and her skin white as snow. Her eyes, swollen like never before from all the crying she'd done since that day. She'd been locked in her room ever since her brother was killed. Not talking to anybody, just curled up in her room, trying to make the pain go away. But nothing got rid of the aching pain she felt in her heart everyday. She blamed herself, she was the older sibling, she was supposed to look after him, protect him, yet she had failed to do so when he needed it the most. She should be the one in the casket, not him. Not a sixteen year old boy who had so much ahead of him. It was her fault. She knew that.

"Aria, honey, are you ready?" Her mother's soft voice called from her door.

Aria though, couldn't listen. Her whole being had vanished a week ago, and nothing around her seemed to have any meaning. She was staring absentmindedly at her reflection, wishing she could go back in time.

"Aria?"

"Hm?" She looked back.

"It's time to go." Ella said gently. "Dad's waiting for us downstairs."

Aria simply nodded. She took one last look in the mirror, before following after her mother.

"It hurts me too, sweetie." Her voice broke. "It hurts me so much."

Aria wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight and letting out all her pain. She felt Ella tighten her grasp on her and she too let the tears fall.

"It's not fair." Aria sobbed.

"I know it's not, honey. He was so young." Ella whimpered. "My baby boy. I can't even think of someone who would want to kill him. Who could do such a thing to him?"

"I don't know Mom." Aria quickly replied, pulling back from the hug.

Ella took Aria's hand in her's, as she led them both downstairs. It was the first time she'd been out since the night Mike was murdered, and she was afraid. Afraid for so many different reasons. People would just put on their fake sympathy act, and she didn't need that. All she needed was her baby brother and she would never get him back.

"I'm right here honey." Ella assured, giving her the weakest smile ever.

Aria nodded and only held onto her tighter.

"Come on."

Aria wasn't sure how this day would go. It would be painful, she already knew that, but part of her hoped to stay strong. She had to put on a strong act for her parents sake. They were suffering too. They didn't need to worry about her. All she knew was that Mike's funeral would be the most painful day of her life.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra set down the last box of his things in the middle of the room. He was dreading the moment he'd have to unpack everything. He kept asking himself why he'd agreed to take this case. There were more than plenty of people this case could have been assigned to, yet they'd chosen him.

"Why?" He murmured to himself, taking a seat on his couch.

It wasn't as if he was leaving a life behind in Philadelphia. Things between him and his ex girlfriend Jackie, had ended months ago, and other than that, he didn't have anything he would miss, so he was confused as to why taking this offer had been so hard.

Deep down Ezra knew why, though. He'd never been someone who'd like to fail, to not get to the bottom of things. And with this case, almost running on no evidence and information, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to figure all this out, leading to everyone, especially himself, being disappointed in him.

But he had to do. He _would_ figure all this out. He'd find the murderer of Kenneth DiLaurentis and Mike Montgomery.

* * *

"Aria," Hanna's voice was soft, yet it still startled her. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Aria gave her a weak smile.

"How are you?" Spencer asked.

Aria shrugged and bit her lip in attempt to hold back her tears.

Her friends all stared at her sympathetically.

"I know it hurts." Emily said. "Mike was like our little brother too."

"But we're all here for you."Hanna added. "We have each other."

"Yeah, anything you need, we'll be right here." Spencer added.

"Thank you." Aria whispered. "But I don't think this pain will ever go away."

Spencer pulled her into a hug, letting her cry. Aria sobbed and whimpered uncontrollably, just like she'd done for the past week since her brother's death. To be honest, she was surprised she still had tears left. She could feel both Emily and Hanna soothingly rubbing her back and arm.

"I should probably go with my parents now." Aria stated, pulling away from the hug.

"I'll see you guys later." She added.

* * *

Ezra awkwardly walked into the small church, wiping his sweaty palms as he took a seat near the back. Although it was an open service, allowing everyone in Rosewood to attend, he still didn't want any unwanted attention.

"What a tragedy." Ezra heard beside him.

Ezra looked over, nodding at the older man.

"He was such a good boy. Great student and excellent lacrosse player. But overall, he had the biggest heart. Always willing to put his family's needs above his."

"You knew him well?" Ezra asked.

The older man nodded.

"I'm the principal at Rosewood High." He held out his hand. "Arthur Hackett."

"Ezra Fitz." He replied, taking his extended hand.

"Nice to meet you, though I don't think I've seen you before."

"I just moved here a while ago."

Arthur just nodded.

"If you even need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks."

As Ezra looked back to the front, he noticed the service was just beginning. As time went by, friends and family of Mike, all gave speeches. Soon, a boy who he assumed was Mike's friend, took the stage.

"Mike was the best son, brother, and best friend anyone could have. His heart of gold, along with captivating smile and cheery attitude, was able to capture those of many of here in Rosewood. All of you who knew Mike as well as I did, knew that his goal in life was to keep everyone he loved safe and happy, even if it meant risking getting himself into trouble. He was the most selfless person I knew, so loving and caring, especially with his sister. We mourn his loss today, but Mike once told me, he didn't want people to cry at his funeral. He wanted us to celebrate those years he did spend with us. And I'm just glad that out of those sixteen years he was on this earth, I had the privilege to call him my best friend, my brother, for twelve. Mike, I'll always remember you, man."

Ezra was expecting Mike's entire family to speak, but only Byron, the father, spoke after Ryan. He had to admit, all said about Mike, had really moved him. From all he heard, he was an excellent guy. Why would someone kill him? How did his murder tie with Kenneth Dilaurentis? They'd both been found in the same abandoned warehouse, both with gunshot wounds. He needed to get to the bottom of this. He didn't plan on staying for the burial, as it didn't feel right doing so. With a quick goodbye to Mr. Hackett, he made his way out.

* * *

Aria cried uncontrollably as she clung tightly to her mother's arm. Watching her brother's casket, slowly being lowered six feet underground, hit her hard. She realized this was it. Goodbye for good. Mike would now be gone forever. She didn't care if she looked weak and fragile, as the loud sobs escaped her mouth. She _couldn't _care.

Nobody could understand the pain and emptiness she was feeling. Mike, her baby brother, was everything to her. Her best friend, her protector, the best brother anyone could have. And now he would no longer be with them. All because she didn't protect him.

Dirt soon began piling atop his casket. And then, she couldn't take it anymore.

"No." She sobbed, dropping down on her knees. "Mike!"

"Mike!" She yelled, clutching a chunk of grass in her tiny hands.

"No, Mike." She whimpered.

Ella and Byron's hearts broke at this sight. Everyone's did. All who knew the Montgomery's, knew that Aria and Mike were very close. And it pained them to see that Aria had lost one of her best friends.

As she continued crying, Ella buried her face in Byron's chest, hiding the heavy tears that'd begun falling down her face. He soothingly ran his arms up and down her back, before Ella bent down next to Aria.

"S-sweetie." She choked out. "It's ok. You're OK." She cried.

Aria shook her head, punching the ground beneath her.

"Mike." She repeated.

Byron gently pulled her up, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Shh." Byron soothed. "Shh."

Everyone left heartbroken. Heartbroken because of Mike's death, and the way his family, especially Aria, was hurting.

Later that night, Aria had managed to calm down, and was now seated on one of the park's benches. Home was the last place she wanted to be. It only brought the painful and happy memories of when Mike was there.

Before, she dreaded the moment she would have to leave her parent's and Mike, but now, she wished these eight months would fly by quickly, and August would arrive, being able to leave the memories Rosewood gave her.

"Are you feeling better?" Emily asked, taking her small hand in her's

"Yeah." She whispered, squeezing it gently. "It's just hard."

"We know." They all said sympathetically.

Aria picked at her nails, biting her lips in attempt to hold back her tears.

"D-do you guys want to come to the Brew with me?" Aria asked.

"Sure." They all replied.

* * *

"Mom, sorry I didn't call you yesterday."

"_It's alright, honey. How's everything going?"_

"Good. Just finished moving in completely last night."

"_Your father and I miss you already."_

"Mom." Ezra laughed. "I'm twenty four years old. I lived on my own for a while, there's no reason for you to miss me."

"_Ezra. You're a whole city away."_

Ezra loved Dianne. She was always so loving and caring. And although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, she loved that she still viewed and cared for him and Wesley the way she did.

"Mom, it's not that far of a drive. You and Dad are welcomed anytime."

"_Thank you, honey." She laughed. "So what are you up to? Anything new with the investigation."_

"Not yet. Starting it tomorrow morning." He explained. "I'm heading to a Coffee shop a few people recommended, right now."

"_Ok, well I'll leave you now. I love you honey, and please be careful."_

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Ezra walked into The Brew, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere it gave. After placing his order, he took one of the newspaper's on the counter, reading it as he waited for his Chai Tea Latte.

* * *

"Do you all want you usual's?" Spencer asked.

They nodded.

"I'll come with you." Aria got up from her seat.

"Ok."

Once they ordered, they both stood by the counter patiently waiting for their drinks.

"Skinny Vanilla Latte, an Americano, and a Hazelnut Macchiato." The barista called.

Emily and Hanna both made their way over to collect their drinks.

"You guys can go back to the table, I'll wait for my drink." Aria told them.

"You sure?"

She nodded. Her mind soon drifted back to two weeks ago. Mike had surprised her by taking her down to the mall, telling her she could pick anything she'd like, and he'd buy it for her as a late Christmas present. She smiled at the thought. Brother-Sister days were something she'd always enjoyed, and now she'd never get to experience them. Her head snapped towards the counter, when she faintly heard her name being called by the barista.

Taking a few steps towards the counter, and taking the drink in her hands, she nearly jumped out of her body when she heard a low and beautiful voice behind her.

"Miss?" The stranger started awkwardly. "I believe that's my drink."

_What?_ It was obviously _her_ drink.

"No it's mine." She responded, turning around slightly irritated.

"Um, it's says 'Ezra' on it." The stranger argued back, pointing at the black ink on the cup.

She looked down at the cup, and sure enough, it wasn't her drink. Aria's face grew bright red. She was so embarrassed, she didn't even want to face the stranger.

"I'm so sorr-" She started, but froze when she looked up and was met with the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen.

**Please Review! :) **

**(P.S, Im planning to update Counting on Forever sometime over the next few days)**


End file.
